Legend of Zelda: New Advent
by FrostedRaven
Summary: Is the world really falling apart?
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** _The Legend of Zelda and all of its characters are property of Nintendo and Shigeru Miyamoto. Both storyline and original characters are mine though._

**Time Period:** _Post Ocarina of Time._

* * *

**Legend of Zelda: New Advent **

**- Prologue - **

Heavy rain cascaded down upon the lands of the peaceful kingdom of Hyrule. Each drop of water descended down from a darkened sky, though pushed and pulled by swift crosswinds, to pelt the dirt and grass upon the earth.

It was rather cold that night. The wind howled across the fields, through empty streets, and up against shuttered windows. Unheard whispers of things to come slid into cracks and under doors, whistled through trees and grass, and everywhere else searching for someone to listen.

Deep within the castle's keep, the Princess, now crowned Queen, cried out in travail. People ran around the royal bedchambers moving objects about, while others stood around the well furnished king sized bed.

Link, the Hero of Time, sat at his wife's side holding lovingly yet firmly to his beloved Zelda's right hand. Every two minutes or so, his fingers were crushed in a death like grip. His free hand gently dabbed a cold wet cloth upon his wife's forehead to wash away the sweat that had formed.

The flash of lightning and a rumbled roll of thunder filled the pitch black sky with light and sound followed by a cry of a newborn. The moment after the infant had taken her first breath, Link cried out into the night as his beloved wife had taken her last. A sweet peaceful expression had taken hold of her beautiful facial features with a smile gracing her parted slowly cooling lips.

* * *

Sadly this is my story's beginning. Unfair it may seem, but nonetheless it is how it started. With a life given another is taken. Unfortunately, so long as I live, much will be taken before much can be given. 

May the Goddesses watch over this blessed land of Hyrule. Keep it safe from the evils of this world and guide its blessed people in everything they do.

I pray that the new Queen, holding the throne at my father's side, will be a just merciful ruler. That she will place the people before herself, and love them as much as my mother had. To always keep the land prosperous and evergreen with life.

This is my wish, my hope, my dream.

Please grant me this one wish. Fulfill my one true dream. Oh, Goddesses I pray to thee on my hands and knees. I bow before thy holy feet and lift up praises to thee that thou shalt cradle us, of the Hyrulian Lands and our Allies, in your warm loving embrace.

I, Kali Hyrule, willingly place my life and destiny in the hands of the three most Holy on High.


	2. Chapter One: Shadows Heed the Call

**Disclaimer: **_The Legend of Zelda and all of its characters are property of Nintendo and Shigeru Miyamoto. Both storyline and original characters are mine though._

**Time Period: **_Post Ocarina of Time._

* * *

**Legend of Zelda: New Advent**

**- Chapter One – Shadows Heed the Call – **

A black heavy wool cloak of frayed ends thrashed about in the cold rain filled night. Steel toed leather boots clanked upon the cobblestones that lined the ground of the Hyrulian town just outside the Castle gates.

"Grag… Kain… The time has come," The black clad male, hidden in shadow, spoke to the towering Stalfos, armored skeleton fighters, which flanked both sides. "Kill the guards and capture Link and his child. I don't care about anyone else. If they get in your way hack them down. And Kain… Harm the child and I'll have your head."

With the sound of steel drawn from steel, a replica of the Master Sword was held forward as a sign of charge. Several smaller stalfos mixed in with lizalfos, the lizard-like warriors, rushed forward.

Storming the front gate, the steel and wood had easily been knocked down by a distorted hammer wielding Club Moblin. As soon as the gating hit the path all hell had broken loose. Lizalfos jumped down from the top of the gates' stone frame thrusting their swords into the guards that stood near, while the other Dark controlled creatures hacked down any living thing that moved.

* * *

The two year old toddler woke her father with a loud cry of distress. 

"Kali, what is wr…." Link, the Hero of Time, whom is also known as King or Master Link, trailed off as the stone walls rattled with an explosion.

"May the Goddesses protect us. Master Link… Master Link… We are under attack." Kali's nurse maid, Jans, rushed into the room. "We must get you two to safety."

Jans quickly moved over to the King and Princess. Grasping a blanket in hand she wrapped the warm silk round the child then handed her to her father.

"Please Master Link, this way." With that said the small group of three hurried out of the room just as the captain of the guard and several soldiers rushed passed.

* * *

Heavy smoke like clouds filled the sky sending a thick fog over the castle and the lands surrounding it. The easy going storm turned into a torrent of fighting between lightning and thunder. An argument that could not be finished till the storm passed over. Rain drops turned to pieces of ice the size of green peas. 

Blood covered the hallways of the castle with each corridor the Dark following creatures scuffled through. Cries of pain and death mixed with the constant bombardment of thunder and the pelting of ice outside.

Distorted wolfos littered the area feeding upon the bodies of the dead and dying.

Soldiers were cut down with ease having been caught off guard by the swift sudden attack. Pieces of what once were men were tossed about by the hacking swords and feeding beasts that ravaged the once beautiful pure castle of Hyrule.

The shadowed man who had ordered the attack walked unflinchingly through the carnage and onward into the castle straight to the throne room to take siege of the kingdom. His way of thought being a mirror image of his counterpart gave him advantage at capturing what he wanted.

"Ah, Link. So good of you to join the party." Pulling the hood of his cloak back, a large sneering grin rolled onto his lips. "And you brought the little one too."

Drawing the replica of the Master Sword out from his side he moved forward. "We don't need you though." Cold steel blue eyes turned their gaze towards Jans. With a swift motion, Dark Link decapitated the nurse maid then plunged his blade into her gut. With a twist the sound of a spine snapping filled the throne room with a sickening wet noise. Jerking his blade back, he swiped the steel to the side causing the blood to flick off to paint the ground with crimson.

Master Link flinched at the sound holding his daughter more firmly to his chest as the little girl whimpered and cried softly.

"Now be a good boy and hand over the child." Dark Link growled as he moved forward.

A blur of silver streaked across the throne room just as lightning flashed through the windows. Moments later the room was empty except for the bodies littering the ground, Dark controlled creatures feeding, and the two mirroring Links facing each other. The child was gone.


	3. Chapter Two: An Awakening

**Disclaimer: **_The Legend of Zelda and all of its characters are property of Nintendo and Shigeru Miyamoto. Both storyline and original characters are mine though._

**Time Period: **_Post Ocarina of Time.

* * *

_

**Legend of Zelda: New Advent**

**- Chapter Two – An Awakening -**

The sun burned as hot as it always did in the vast expanse of desert sand. Hardly any clouds gave fourth their blessed shade. With very little cover, except for the roofing of buildings, sweating was unavoidable.

"Block… Counter Thrust…" A somewhat muscled woman instructed as she glanced over her students.

Crimson hair was the signature feature of the Gerudo, a race of Amazonian women, along with their somewhat sloped and teasingly almost pointed nose. It was rare, but it did happen when one of the people were born with a different colouration in mane.

This tall woman, two inches shy of a full six feet in height, was one of those exceptions along with twenty others out of eight hundred seventy three women of the Gerudo Nation. Locks of raven black seemed to fight for release from a thong of crimson leather. Bronze flesh spread across her almost masculine form very much like all the other desert people, with eyes of varying gold hue. She was dressed in the general uniform that most of the women were garbed in. Such an outfit consisted of fluffed baggy hip hugging pants of colouration ranging from a light pink to a dark crimson, a matching bikini styled top, gloves that reached to the elbow, curled pointed toed shoes, and various pieces of jewelry.

"Shie… Pay attention," the instructor bellowed before stalking over to a daydreaming student.

Shie was a rather boyish young girl with an attractive athletic form standing at an even five feet in height. Being one of those exceptions to the rules, her skin tone held a shade fairer then the normal bronze. Eyes of unmistakable mismatching hue bared one of whirling storm gray and one of striking pale sky blue. Her hair was cropped short capturing the colouration of a full moon's pale gold kissed with frosted silver tips. Dressings consisted of a simple black tunic with silver thread stitched at the hems, white leggings, silver buckled belt of black leather craft, gloves of fingerless black leather reaching elbows, and heavy weighted sturdy black leather boots reaching mid-shin.

Without a word, a wooden practice sword's flat side crashed down upon a blonde topped head. This swift motion quickly snapped the young girl out of her wakeful slumbering state to rest her now pain glazed attention upon her instructor. A smirk curled the corners of the teacher's full red lips as she sharply turned on heel then began again.

"Block… Counter Thrust… Back Step… Rush… Parry… Downward Side Slash… Block…"

Like a drone, Shie followed the constant repetitive steps. Sweat dripped and hot, she frowned at the instructor's back. In her mind, she seemed to repeat over and over 'I don't like you.' It was obvious to all what she was thinking, but she didn't care.

* * *

Three hours had passed before class was dismissed to allow a four hour relaxation period before the next class, archery. 

"Sister, what ails you?" A soft sweet voice spoke out behind Shie as she sat alone in the shadowing of the central guard tower.

Slowly turning round, Shie faced her elder sister as she came forth. Pushing up to stand, she sluggishly walked into her sister's arms as they held open in invitation.

"Nothing… Nothing at all," Shie softly replied as she buried her face against her sister's shoulder.

"Sarith was picking on you again, wasn't she? Perhaps you should stop daydreaming during class? I really don't enjoy hearing her complaints. You are a bright student, but you lack focus when it needs be used." Arium reprimanded her sister.

With a softer tone of voice she continued. "Your birthday is today isn't it? The fifteenth year… Wow… Time goes by so fast. I hear there is going to be a great feast in honor of your coming of age. Especially when you are the daughter of the great Sage Nabooru's cousin…"

A soft grunt was the only reply given as arms wrapped more firmly round Arium's slender waist. Her appearance held true to the Gerudo, baring those natural 'of the people' characteristics. Measuring up to three inches shy of Sarith's height, she towered over her young sister.

"Silly Shie… I love you," Arium whispered softly into her sister's ear before kissing her cheek.

* * *

That night, a great banquet was held for five individuals within the great hall. Each young woman was dressed in her finest garb with various pieces of rich jewelry to look their best, at least all but Shie. She was dressed in her normal everyday black tunic with a matching black cap to cover her delicately pointed ears. It wasn't uncommon for a child of the People to be born with pointed ears. After all, the men that helped create such life were of the Hyrulian Kingdom. 

Much feasting and drinking had taken place that night in celebration of those five young women after the formal ceremony. A customary tribal long bow was given to each as a gift as well as one valuable piece of jewelry from the treasury.

Gathered round the massive great hall, toasts were given left and right in honor of the honored additions to the adult status among the people. Such toasts blared out as blessings and great wishes.

Hidden in the back of the hall, Shie settled in at a two person table against the wall. Resting a shoulder against the solid walling of stone and sand, she watched the proceedings with little interest. Within her hands rested an elegantly painted and finely crafted ocarina with an intricately crafted representation of the Triforce near the mouth piece.

"What is wrong?" A sweet voice drifted to her ears from the right.

Nearing jumping out of her skin, Shie turned her gaze towards a young woman no more than two years older than herself. She held the same characteristics as like the majority of the Gerudo, but her ears held more pointed showing off her father's Hyrulian heritage.

"Nothing is wrong, Drianin."

"You are lying, my sweet Shie," Drianin giggled as she trailed a fingertip along Shie's jaw line.

It wasn't uncommon for women to become lovers with another of their all female nation. It didn't help Shie one bit, when she looked and acted more masculine then others, though quite agile and healthily thin.

"Please don't do that," Shie spoke while lifting a hand to grasp the digit that touched her flesh.

"Aww.. Why not? You are just so very soft."

Shaking her head, Shie released the hand then turned her gaze back to the instrument in hand. In doing so, she caused the 'love sick' Drianin to slowly retreat.

Her attentions were soon drawn away from her prized position towards the head of the room where the ruling woman, her mother, sat. Mismatched pools of gray and blue watched as the whole room seemed to silence the noise so swiftly, that her ears hurt for a moment or so.

"My Beloved Sisters," The elder woman spoke out as she shifted her trim form upon the high back chair she settled upon.

"Tonight is the night we celebrate the coming of age of five of our dear younger sisters."

The whole room burst into roars of rejoicing.

"But tonight is also the night that I name my heir."

As soon as those words were spoken, the whole room went silent once more. Not even the desert cicada dared make a sound.

Glancing from one person to the other, the ruler of the Gerudo looked over her people then gave a sad smile. Lifting a hand, she delicate brushed back flaming red hair from her face, and then slowly stood up.

"You all knew this day would come. My time is swiftly slipping away, and a younger ruler should take my place."

Silence still greeted her words as she gave a rather lengthy speech about honoring the new one who is to command the people. She had made them swear that they would follow whomever she deemed fit to sit upon the throne. Having assured them that she had consulted with her cousin, the Sage Nabooru, they all willingly gave their word.

Extending an arm, her index finger pointed out over the crowed as she finally named her heir.

"Shie is to rule after me. Upon her twentieth birthday, I shall step down and let her take my place."

The whole room burst into chaos. Not of physical motion, but of verbal argumentive fighting.

Oblivious to the whole commotion, Shie sat cradling her right hand against her chest. Tears had sprung up to her e yes as an unearthly pain ripped through her body starting from that very hand. Burning flesh and the odd colouration of gold began to form in the flesh upon the back of hand.

Shifting just slightly, Shie glanced down upon the harmed appendage to see a glowing solid triangle of gold take shape.


End file.
